Le parfum de la Plumeria
by Rachel Rekha
Summary: Frodon et Sam sont en route vers le Mordor, le reste de la communauté est au Rohan. La bataille se prépare, Aragorn va alors aller là où personne n'est jamais allé pour tenter de trouver des renforts pour les batailles à venir. Mais, cela ne sera pas chose facile ...
1. L'appel du vent

Bonjour me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira! Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction **La perle du désert.** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent au grand et à l'unique . Excusez-moi des fautes d'orthographe si il y en a et pour la longueur de ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en bas ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après les funérailles de Théodred, le fils du roi parti trop tôt, Aragorn eut l'idée subite d'aller voir Théoden. Il franchit les marches de l'escalier qui menait à Méduseld deux par deux, parfois même trois par trois. L'homme entra alors précipitamment dans la salle du trône. Théoden était là, sur son trône, les yeux dans le vide, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi et comment son fils avait perdu la vie. Le rôdeur s'approcha du trône .

« - Monseigneur, j'ai à vous parler, s'empressa de prononcer l'homme.

\- Qu'y a -t-il ? Répondit le roi, découragé.

\- Vous avez donné l'ordre que nous nous battions à For-le-Cor. Or, nous ne somme pas assez nombreux, nous n'y arrivons pas, expliqua le rôdeur.

\- Et que proposez-vous ? Prononça Théoden en relevant la tête.

\- J'irai chercher des renforts, rétorqua Aragorn.

\- Et quels renforts ? Nous n'avons plus d'alliés comme auparavant. Les anciennes alliances du Nord sont mortes, elles n'existent plus … se désola-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas au Nord que j'irai chercher des renforts, Monseigneur, répondit le rôdeur.

\- Et où voulez-vous aller ? Passer l'autre côté de la Mer, il n'y a rien du tout qui puisse nous aider … rétorqua Théoden, las.

\- Il y a une île, l'île de Makani. Elle se situe au milieu de la Mer de Belegaer, non loin des côtes d'Umbar, intervint Gandalf qui avait écouté la conversation du début.

\- Exact, ils pourront peut-être nous aider, ajouta Aragorn, d'un ton confiant.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Ils pourraient très bien nous trahir aussi. Ces sauvages doivent ressemblés aux pirates d'Umbar, rien de plus, Aragorn, rétorqua le Roi d'un air supérieur.

\- Nous ne le saurons pas tant que nous n'y serions pas allé en tout cas, dit le magicien en tentant de convaincre Théoden.

\- Nous avons de très bons soldats ici, je refuse de me faire aider par des sauvages ! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Très bien, répondit le rôdeur, déçu. »

L'homme sortit alors de la pièce plus que dégoûté par l'attitude de Théoden. Celui-ci venait de perdre un fils mais, au lieu d'aider son peuple pour la prochaine bataille, il s'enfermait dans sa peine. Aragorn se dirigea vers les remparts, il monta les marches et s'arrêta au sommet. Le ciel était gris, presque noir. Cependant, un rayon de soleil subsistait au loin, vers le l'Est. C'était peut-être ici qu'il fallait aller trouver de l'aide.

« - Aragorn, j'ai à vous parler et cela, urgemment, dit Gandalf, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Dites Mithrandir, je vous écoute, répondit le rôdeur en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Et bien, il vous faut partir, annonça le magicien en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais le roi Théoden ne veut aucune aide extérieure, informa le rôdeur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Le roi Théoden est une personne fière, avec du caractère. Il croit qu'il n'a pas d'alliés mais, il se trompe … prononça l'Istari, amusé.

\- L'allié en question, c'est l'île dont vous m'avez parlé, fit Aragorn.

\- Oui, exactement mon cher ami. Vous devez partir maintenant, un long voyage vous attend. Vous chevaucherez seul pour ne pas attiser les soupçons. Quand vous arriverez sur l'île, il se peux que vous ne soyez pas du tout le bienvenu … expliqua Gandalf.

\- Très bien, je vais préparer un cheval, dit l'homme en acquiesçant de la tête.

\- Oh, une dernière chose ! Se rappela le magicien qui avait de temps à autre des trous de mémoire.

\- Oui, fit Aragorn en se retournant.

\- Chevauchez en direction du port d'Umbar. Puis, prenez un bateau, demandez l'ile de Makani. Ne dites pas votre vrai nom, la moitié de la population d'Umbar aimerait voir la tête du futur roi du Gondor sur une pique, conclua Gandalf.

\- Très bien, je vais y aller, répondit l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

\- A bientôt Aragorn, dit simplement le vieillard. »

Le rôdeur quitta le magicien et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de Méduseld pour préparer rapidement ses affaires. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte de sa chambre, il vit Eowyn dans le couloir. La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui afin de lui parler.

« - Aragorn, je suis heureuse de vous voir, se contenta de dire la jeune femme.

\- De même, répondit furtivement l'homme avant de détourner le regard.

\- Qu'y a -t-il ? Interrogea Eowyn qui n'était pas folle, et se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, répliqua-t-il avec douceur en posant une main sur l'épaule de la dame du Rohan.

\- C'est en rapport avec la bataille, je le sais, prononça la jeune femme, un peu sèchement.

\- Oui, je dois partir, je reviendrai vite, rassura le rôdeur ne la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Où allez-vous ? Interrogea Eowyn.

\- Je vais chercher des alliés, cependant, ne le dites pas à votre oncle, pas pour le moment, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- Bien, je garderai cela pour moi, je vous souhaite bonne route, lâcha-t-elle, un peu peinée de ne pas connaître la destination de l'homme.

\- A bientôt, Dame Eowyn, occupez-vous bien de votre peuple, comme vous savez si bien le faire, dit Aragorn en lui faisant une accolade. »

Il entra dans sa chambre, puis mit les quelques affaires qu'il avait dans son sac de voyage. Avantde sortir de la pièce, il se regarda une dernière fois dans un petit miroir posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'homme semblait préoccupé par son voyage. En effet, il allait dans un endroit inconnu pour lui, malgré sa connaissance de la Terre du Milieu, il n'avait eu vent que de cette île dans les légendes et autres contes Dunedains. On disait que sur cette île, les personnes qui y habitaient, danser, chanter du lever du jour à la tombée de la nuit. On racontait aussi qu'ils vivaient hors de tout tracas, de guerres et de conflits. D'autres parlaient qu'ils s'étaient ralliés à Sauron et empêchaient quiconque de s'approcher de leurs terres. Aragorn ne croyait pas ou très peu en ces légendes faites pour effrayer les enfants. L'homme ferma son sac, puis ferma délicatement la porte.

Le rôdeur alla aux écuries afin de sceller un cheval, il y croisa Gimli et Legolas qui ne manquèrent pas de connaître sa destination.

« - Où allez-vous mon cher ami ? Questionna le nain.

\- Vers Umbar, fit le rôdeur.

\- Et vous alliez profiter des filles tout seul ? Plaisanta Gimli.

\- Cette fois, vous ne venez pas, mon ami, déclara Aragorn.

\- Pourquoi allez-vous dans ce refuge de pirates ? Interrogea Legolas, inquiet pour son ami.

\- Chercher des renforts pour la bataille, confia l'homme.

\- Très bien, je vous souhaite bon voyage, mon ami, dit l'elfe en lui serrant fraternellement la main.

\- Viellez sur le peuple du Rohan, intima le rôdeur.

\- Et ramenez-moi une jolie fille du port ! Prononça Gimli.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Plaisanta Aragorn avant d'afficher un grand sourire que ses amis partagèrent avec lui. »

Aragorn monta sur son cheval et s'en alla vers Umbar, le Rohan derrière lui.

* * *

Voilà ! Pour informations :

\- Makani : Vent en hawaïen

\- Mer de Belegaer : Mer qui s'étend de l'extrême Nord au côtes du Harad, au Sud (désolé pour l'explication pas très précise)

A bientôt !


	2. Chap 2 : Un début prometteur

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe et pour la longueur du chapitre aussi. Promis le troisième sera plus long ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après plusieurs semaines de voyage sans encombres, Aragorn arriva dans le port d'Umbar avec l'intention de se reposer un peu. La forteresse n'avait rien de bien attrayant mis à part son port d'où arrivaient différents marchands. Un marché aux poissons à l'odeur nauséabonde rythmés ces va et viens de navires incessants. Les hommes travaillaient comme videurs de poissons ou comme marins sur les rafiots. Il y avait au moins dix bateaux alignés parfaitement sur l'eau secouée de quelques vaguelettes. Le rôdeur regardait autour de lui, observait et fût frappé par une chose étrange. L'eau n'avait pas la même couleur qu'ailleurs. Celle-ci était bleu turquoise et semblait transparente. Mais, il ne devait pas s'attarder, son cheval était fatigué de ce long voyage et lui aussi. L'homme se mit alors à la recherche d'une auberge. La lumière commençait à décliner et avec elle, les marins qui préféraient passer la nuit à boire du rhum que d'être sur leurs navires. Les rues devenaient tout à coup plus animées par les discussions et exclamations des tavernes situées côte à côte. Grand-Pas se décida à rentrer dans l'une d'entre elles avec la conviction qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir de si tôt avec tout ce vacarme. L'homme s'avança jusqu'au comptoir pour demander une chambre. Le gérant de la taverne se retourna, c'était une femme, chose peu commune en Terre du Milieu, cela fît hausser les sourcils du rôdeur à la découverte du genre du patron. Cette femme semblait était assez belle mais celle-ci se comportait comme un homme. La jeune femme parlait comme un homme, avait les manières d'un homme et même avait l'accoutrement d'un homme. L'inconnue se retourna brusquement vers l'homme qui attendait son tour depuis un moment déjà.

« - Bonsoir, c'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle presque sauvagement.

\- Je souhaiterais une chambre pour ce soir, répondit simplement le rôdeur.

\- Il nous reste une chambre, vous avez de la chance, ajouta-t-elle en changeant le ton de sa voix qui était plus doux.

\- Combien vous dois-je ? Dit l'homme tout en sortant sa bourse de sa poche.

\- Ca fait 500 sous d'argent, lui annonça-t-elle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin gagner un peu d'argent. Les pirates ne la payaient pas ou alors oubliaient tout simplement de le faire.

\- Tenez, déclara le rôdeur en lui tendant 800 sous, il attendait alors qu'elle lui rende la différence donc 200 sous.

\- On ne rend pas la monnaie ici, prononça la jeune femme tout en mettant le montant dans son décolleté.

\- Ah euh très bien, gardez-les … dit Aragorn un peu décontenancé par la situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui fasse un coup comme celui-ci.

\- Vous montez l'escalier, en haut de celui-ci, prenez à droite, votre chambre est celle du fond, expliqua la patronne tout en remplissant un pichet de bière qu'elle lui posa sur le comptoir. A cet acte, l'homme leva son regard vers elle. Tenez, c'est pour vous, à présent, vous savez pourquoi on ne rend pas la monnaie, c'est le prix du pichet de bière, conclua-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai vu cela, dit le rôdeur en levant sa chopine afin d'en boire le contenu.

\- Au fait, quel est votre nom ? Demanda la jeune femme en lui posant une assiette de viande et de légumes à côté de lui.

\- Je suis Arathorn, mentit-il pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Enchanté, je suis Maia, dit-elle. Mangez, votre repas va être froid, conseilla l'aubergiste.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'offrir mon repas … lança-t-il, un peu gêné au vu des autres clients qui étaient en train de payer leurs consommations.

\- Cadeau de la maison, j'insiste, répondit Maia en poussant l'assiette vers lui.

\- Merci, fit-il en inclinant la tête pour la remercier. »

L'homme mangea à sa faim et bu sa chopine de bière doucement. Il observait les autres clients, des pirates pour certains et des contrebandiers pour d'autres. Toutes ces fripouilles étaient attablées au fond de la salle. Ils mangeaient et buvaient salement mais cela ne choqué en rien Aragorn qui, en regardant ces hommes avait une pensée pour Gimli. Le nain aurait sans doute apprécier la bière servie ici. Elle était bien fraîche et bien brune mais pas trop pétillante, comme il l'aimait. Et en plus de ça, elle était servie par une belle jeune femme. Après ce moment pensif, le rôdeur décida d'aller se coucher et de laisser Maia à ses occupations. Il monta l'escalier en suivant les indications de la jeune femme données auparavant. L'homme entra dans sa chambre. La chambrette était petite mais confortable. Elle lui rappelait celle de l'auberge du Poney Fringuant. Décidément toutes les chambres d'auberge étaient faite pareilles ! Il se déchaussa et regarda par la fenêtre. La ville n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dormir. Des vingtaines de personnes étaient attablées à l'extérieur même des auberges qui se tenaient côte à côte. Des filles dansaient pour divertir les hommes et des chants pirates s'élevaient dans la nuit. Avant de s'endormir, il serra une dernière fois l'Etoile du Soir dans sa main, preuve de l'amour éternel entre lui et sa promise.

Le soleil commençait déjà à peine à se lever, qu'il était déjà au Port. L'homme marchait vigoureusement, son cheval à la main afin de perdre le moins de temps possible. Le rôdeur espérait trouver un bateau pour continuer son voyage. Il demandait le prix à tous les bateliers pour aller sur l'île Makani mais, aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir y aller. Aragorn se dirigea vers un autre batelier. Celui-ci était nain et encore ivre de la veille. L'homme décida quand même de lui parler.

« - Bonjour, je cherche un bateau, demanda assez fort pour que le marin entende.

\- C'est pour aller où ? Dit-il les yeux mi-clos de fatigue.

\- Sur l'île de Makani, répondit-il en lui montrant l'île sur la carte.

\- Makani ? Je sais où cela se situe. Les eaux sont dangereuses là-bas et on raconte que vit une ensorceleuse qui vous attirerez au fond de l'eau pour vous arracher le cœur … Non, non, je n'irai pas là-bas, maugréa le petit homme.

\- S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, personne ne veut m'y emmener et on m'a conseillé de venir vous voir car vous seriez susceptible d'y aller, enchaina Aragorn. Je peux vous payer, j'ai de l'argent … continua l'homme. Combien voulez-vous ? Fit-il en le regardant fixement.

\- Tout dépend du prix que vous me proposez, rétorqua le marin en détournant le regard pour cracher la fumée de sa pipe.

\- 600 sous d'argent. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? Interrogea-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

\- Très bien, j'accepte votre offre, se contenta de répondre l'homme en attendant son paiement. Aragorn sortit alors sa bourse lui faisant croire qu'il allait la lui donner du premier coup.

\- Attention, pas d'embrouilles, sinon, tu peux dire au revoir à ton argent, l'avertit-il.

\- Vous avez ma parole, dit-il avant de lui tendre sa main en gage de bonne confiance.

\- Bien, nous partons maintenant, suggéra Aragorn en lui serrant la main.

\- Attend un peu l'ami ! Tu ne partagerai pas une bière avec moi par hasard ? Fit-il en tentant de se relever du tonneau dans lequel il était assis ou plutôt enchevêtré durant toute la conversation.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin et vous non plus d'ailleurs ! Lui répondit-il en lui tendant une main afin qu'il se sorte de ce tonneau.

\- Ah bon, tant pis … par contre, le cheval reste ici, je n'ai pas envie de couler, moi, commença le nain en se remettant tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes.

\- Pourquoi couler ? Votre bateau n'est pas assez grand ? Demanda le rôdeur en plissant son front.

\- Et bien, le voici, rétorqua le petit homme en désignant sa barque rabougrie du doigt. C'est une bonne barque, elle est très solide ! Vanta celui-ci en écarquillant les yeux, persuadait de ses dires. A cette annonce, Aragorn lâcha un soupir de renoncement. Puis regarda le petit homme.

\- Bon, j'embarque avec vous, lâcha-t-il, las de la situation.

\- Alors en avant ! S'enthousiasma l'homme avant de chanter une chanson. Sa voix était anormalement aigue pour un homme, mais cela , Grand-Pas en avait cure, ce qu'il voulait lui, c'est d'arriver sur cette fameuse île.

\- Attendez, avant, je dois aller dire au revoir à quel qu'un, dit-il doucement en pensant à cette jeune fille qui l'avait impressionné par son courage la nuit dernière.

\- Je ne bouge pas, répondit l'homme en pointant du doigt plusieurs fois le sol. »


	3. Chap 3 : Alamea

Le rôdeur s'éloigna de l'homme, il se dirigea vers l'auberge de la veille afin de faire ses adieux à cette femme qui lui inspirait du courage. Elle lui rappelait Eowyn, une femme forte mais à la fois fragile. Grand-Pas ouvrit la porte de l'auberge qui s'était vidée depuis la nuit dernière. La jeune femme était derrière son comptoir en train de servir deux ivrognes. Elle était différente de la veille, Maia avait lâché ses cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds et paraissait plus souriante qu'hier. La lueur des rayons du soleil naissants semblait entra en elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne pût s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils de surprise et de se demandait pourquoi il était revenu. L'homme s'assit en silence au comptoir.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Interrogea la jeune femme, visiblement surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous faire mes adieux hier, répondit-il, désolé.

\- Ah euh, très bien. Alors, adieu, rétorqua Maia en détournant le regard, gênée de cette soudaine attention qu'une personne avait envers elle.

\- Prenez soin de vous, continua Aragorn.

\- J'ai une question, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Oui, concéda-t-il.

\- Où partez-vous si rapidement ? Demanda Maia.

\- Sur l'île de Makani, avoua Grand-Pas.

\- N'allez surtout pas là bas ! Il y a des sauvages qui n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer si vous entrez sur leur terre, prévint-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Je dois y aller, j'y suis obligé, je pars de ce pas, imposa le rôdeur en commençant à marcher.

\- Attendez ! L'interpella-t-elle. Il se retourna et revint en direction du comptoir. Tenez, c'est pour vous, compléta Maia en lui confiant un pendentif étrange. L'homme fronça alors les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Aragorn.

\- Donnez cela à ma sœur je vous en prie, elle est peut-être encore en vie, prononça la jeune femme avec émotion.

\- Que lui est-il arrivait ? Fit l'homme, interloqué.

\- Elle était pêcheuse et s'est approché un peu trop près de l'île de Makani, elle a disparu. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle est encore vivante et qu'elle est peut-être avec ces sauvages. S'il vous plaît, ramenez la, supplia Maia qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer autant à ses clients.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, gente dame. A présent veuillez m'excusez mais, une longue route m'attend, lança Grand-Pas en détachant ses mains de celles de la jeune femme.

\- Bon voyage ! Lui souhaita l'aubergiste. Ce à quoi il répondit en inclinant la tête de reconnaissance. »

L'homme passa la porte de l'auberge avec à présent deux missions : Trouver des renforts pour les guerres à venir en Terre du Milieu mais aussi retrouver une jeune femme disparue non loin de cette île. Il rejoignit alors le petit homme et grimpa dans sa barque. Ils quittèrent le port sous un ciel nuageux qui contrastait avec la couleur éclatante de l'eau. Grand-Pas regarda une dernière fois la ville d'Umbar qui finalement, n'était pas si horrible qu'on le racontait et se retourna vers l'horizon lointain qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Ils ramaient à n'en plus pouvoir, Aragorn ne savait pas vraiment d'où cet homme venait mais une chose est sûre, c'est que c'était le seul à vouloir le conduire de Makani. Le rôdeur ne savait rien de lui, ni du temps qu'ils allaient mettre pour parvenir à cette île. Il décida alors de briser le silence.

« - Je sais où vous m'emmenez mais, je ne sais pas encore votre nom, tenta l'homme.

\- Je me nomme Timousse, répondit le petit homme.

\- Arathorn, mentit encore le rôdeur.

\- D'où venez-vous exactement ? Demanda Timousse.

\- Du royaume elfique du seigneur Elrond, continua le brun.

\- Et ben ! C'es pas la porte à côté tout ça ! Et qu'Est-ce qui vous amène sur Makani ? Interrogea l'homme en se penchant légèrement vers Aragorn qui ramait vigoureusement.

\- Cela ne sont pas vos affaires, rétorqua l'homme en baissant le regard.

\- Oh, vous savez je ne me mêle que de ce que les gens veulent bien me dire ! Plaisanta le petit homme.

\- Nous devrions faire une pause, le ciel commence à s'obscurcir, observa le rôdeur, habituait à décrypter les messages de la nature.

\- Cela veut dire que nous somme bientôt arrivés alors … répondit Timousse solennellement comme si ils allaient bientôt mourir. Et c'est ici que je vous laisse, dit-il, sentant la peur lui tiraillait le ventre. L'île est en face de vous, il vous suffit de nager tout droit pendant une trentaine de minutes et vous y serai.

\- Attend, je t'ai payé pour que tu m'emmène sur la plage de l'île, lui rappela l'homme, visiblement énervé.

\- J'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent, l'ami, mentit Timousse, terrifié à l'idée d'aller sur la plage.

\- Bon très bien, je ne vais te retenir plus longtemps alors, je te souhaite bonne route pour la suite, plia le rôdeur, pensant que d'emmener le petit homme serait plus une mauvaise qu'une bonne idée.

\- Merci l'ami ! Fais attention aux courants violents ! Lui conseilla-t-il avant de s'éloigner petit à petit avec sa barque. »

L'homme commença alors à nager de toutes forces afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible la plage avant la tempête qui se préparait. Cependant, les nuages et donc la tempête avançaient bien trop vite pour lui. La mer qui était calme quelques heures avant, commençait à se transformer en gigantesques rouleaux qui manquaient des fois de faire boire la tasse au rôdeur. Les courants violents commençaient à être de plus en plus virulents. L'homme nageait tant bien que mal et pensait que les cours de natation qu'Elrond lui avait prodigué pendant son enfance, lui étaient plus qu'utile en ce moment même. Cependant, l'homme fut emporté par les vagues qui s'agrandissaient de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait lutter plus longtemps, ses muscles commençaient à lâcher, il se laissa donc emporter par les vagues, espérant d'arriver sur le rivage.

Aragorn entrouvrit ses yeux bleu-vert et vit plusieurs personnes autour de lui. Elles étaient littéralement penchées sur lui. L'homme ne comprenait pas un mot de leur langue. Mais, il était heureux, heureux d'être arrivé sûrement sur l'île de Makani. Le groupe se pressa de porter Grand-Pas jusqu'à celle qui gouvernait cette île : la reine Alamea.

L'homme était installé sur un lit fait de feuilles tressées, il sentait une présence bienveillante au-dessus de lui. Mais, il n'avait pas encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour la découvrir. Etait-ce la réalité ou juste un rêve ? Qui était cette personne ?

La jeune femme avait ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés et caressaient sensuellement le dos. Un tatouage venait chatouiller ses omoplates et l'un de ses poignets. Le haut de sa tête était couronnée de fleurs et de feuilles. Ses oreilles étaient parées de petites perles noires. Son teint était hâlé et doré ce qui faisait contraster ses yeux qui étaient verts clairs. Ses sourcils noirs étaient encadrés de petits motifs noirs qui pouvaient s'apparenter à des petits points. La jeune femme portait une jupe mi-longue faite de feuilles tressées qui s'arrêtait au genou. Son haut était aussi fait de feuilles tressées entre elles de façon à couvrir sa poitrine, un foulard brodé de minuscules perles venait complété la tenue. La jeune femme portait aussi deux bijoux de cheville qui soulignaient la finesse de ses pieds ainsi qu'une bague de pied à chacun de ses orteils. La jeune femme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, ce qui, était jeune pour être reine. Elle humectait un bout de tissu d'eau fraîche afin de réveiller cet homme que les villageois avaient découvert. D'où venait-il ? Que voulait-il ? La jeune femme était perdue dans le mouvement mécanique de tamponner le front du rescapé quand, il ouvrit les yeux. Il la découvrit alors, elle n'était pas comme les femmes de la Terre du Milieu. Elle avait l'air plus insaisissable, plus aventurière. Aragorn commençait alors à retrouver ses forces. Il décida de lui parler.

« - Où suis-je ? Dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Sur l'île de Makani, reposez-vous, lui conseilla la jeune femme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis la reine de ce royaume, Alamea pour vous servir, fit-elle en continuant de lui passer de l'eau sur le front.

\- J'aurai aimé que notre rencontre se fasse autrement, ironisa Aragorn.

Elle sourit en baissant les yeux, comme pour ne pas qu'il voit son sourire.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, interrogea la reine.

\- Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, je viens du Rohan, expliqua l'homme.

\- Le Rohan, est loin d'ici, qu'Est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda la jeune femme en posant le bout de tissu humide sur la petite table à côté du lit.

\- La Terre du Milieu est en guerre, nous avons besoin d'aide pour battre Sauron, continua l'homme, après s'être levé du lit.

\- Nous ne nous mêlons des combats hors de nos terres, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Reposez-vous, vous avez fait un long voyage pour arriver jusqu'ici. Ce soir, vous dinerez avec nous enfin, si vous le voulez bien sûr, lui proposa Alamea.

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité, répondit Aragorn. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

L'homme allait sortir la maison quand, la jeune femme l'interpella.

\- Sachez que vous ne trouverez aucun renfort pour votre guerre ici. Vous pouvez néanmoins rester autant que vous le voudrez, déclara Alamea avec bonté.

Le rôdeur répondit à cette invitation par un hochement de tête. »

Il sortit de la chambre et découvrit alors un paysage qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Des arbres étranges s'étendaient à perte de vue, la terre battue était couleur cuivre. La mer était toute proche des habitations faites de bois flotté ainsi que, en guise de toit, d'immenses feuilles d'un vert tendre. A la vue de ce paysage magnifique, il repensa aux têtes des hobbits lorsqu'ils découvraient pour la première fois Foncombe. Il avait vu cette lueur de découverte mais aussi d'émerveillement dans leurs yeux. Cette envie de découvrir cet autre lieu après un si long voyage. Il n'avait jamais était aussi émerveiller par un paysage depuis longtemps. Il y avait bien voyagé dans des contrées comme le Harad ou sur d'autres îles, mais, rien ne semblait être comme ses précédents voyages. Aragorn, encore fatigué rentra alors dans la cahute et s'étendit sur le lit, s'adonnant ainsi au sommeil.

Alamea marchait rapidement en direction de sa cahute qui était la plus grande de tout le village. Une fois entrait dans la salle du trône, la jeune femme s'assit sur celui-ci. Elle réfléchit à la venue soudaine de cet homme brun sur ces plages. Cependant, une de ses servantes la sortit de ses pensées.

« - Alamea, il faut vous préparer pour ce soir, lui conseilla la servante.

\- Oui, je vais sur la plage m'entraîner un peu et ensuite, j'irai me préparer, concéda-t-elle.

\- Bien, fit la jeune femme brune. Mais, ne tardez pas trop, sous peine de déclencher la colère des dieux ! Dit la suivante plus sérieusement. Ce soir, nous devons célébrer la déesse Pélé, pour qu'elle apporte bienveillance sur le royaume, continua la suiveuse.

\- Oui, je te l'ai dit, je serais prête, répéta la reine.

\- Les gens disent que vous avez recueilli un homme sur la plage. Est-il bel homme ? Interrogea une autre brune d'un ton coquin.

Ce à quoi Alamea répondit en levant ses yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de partir »

Les filles de son royaume ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : se marier et avoir des enfants. Pour Alamea, c'était le moins important. Ce qui l'importait, c'était de pouvoir protéger son peuple autant qu'elle le pouvait. Et pour cela, elle apprenait à manier la lance et le lancer de couteaux qu'elle fabriquait elle-même. La jeune femme les fabriquaient à partir de bois et de pierre. Alamea prit à l'armurerie une lance émoussée, faite pour l'entraînement ainsi que quelques couteaux. La reine qui était sur la plage, commença par lancer sa lance aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, puis enchaîna le mouvement une trentaine de fois. La jeune femme avait encore à apprendre en lancer. En effet, l'arme n'allait pas très loin, malgré toute la bonne volonté. Fatiguée par son entraînement, elle s'assit sur le sable noir de la plage, face à la mer turquoise. Quand, elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna, prête à attaquer. C'était Aragorn qui s'était reposé et qui venait vers elle. Alamea fit signe à l'homme de venir s'assoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fît.

« - Vous êtes une bonne lanceuse, complimenta Aragorn.

\- Merci, vous m'observez depuis longtemps ? Interrogea Alamea qui avait senti la présence de l'homme depuis une dizaine de minutes.

\- Une dizaine de minutes seulement, ne mentit pas Grand-Pas.

\- Vous êtes un bien piètre espion ! Plaisanta la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire.

Ce à quoi Aragorn répondit par un sourire.

\- Vous m'avez informé que ce soir il y avait une célébration, demanda l'homme, curieux de savoir pourquoi ils organisaient une fête.

\- C'est pour la déesse Pélé, la déesse du Feu et de la danse. Si nous ne la célébrons pas une fois par mois, celle-ci envoie des éclairs sur la Terre et fait brûler les cahutes, expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

\- Très bien, fit-il simplement, se disant que tout ces dieux n'étaient que des croyances populaires, pour se rassurer.

\- Avez-vous des dieux ? Demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

\- Oui, nous avons les Valars, ce sont eux qui ont crée la Terre du Milieu. Enfin, moi, je n'y crois pas … dit le rôdeur en baissant les yeux.

\- Ah, très bien, ici, nous avons beaucoup de dieux vous savez, fit-elle en faisant glisser le sable entre ses mains.

\- J'imagine que c'est toujours non, prononça Aragorn en dirigeant son regard vers les mains de la jeune femme qui continuait de laisser passé le sable noir entre ses doigts.

\- Bien deviné. Je ne peux engager mon peuple vers une mort certaine. Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus nombreux. Nous devons faire face à des pirates venant pour piller nos villages et tuer notre peuple. Nous préférons ne pas nous mêler de ce qui se passe sur la Terre du Milieu, répondit-elle d'une seule traite.

\- Je comprends, mais, lorsque Sauron aura atteint la Terre du Milieu de son ombre, il voudra aussi diriger votre île, tenta-il de la convaincre.

\- J'ai une petite armée, je ne peux vous donner ce que vous désirez, regretta Alamea. Combien d'hommes voulez-vous ? Questionna la jeune femme.

\- Autant que vous pouvez m'en donner, déclara l'héritier du Gondor.

\- Je ne peux vous donner que dix hommes, dit-elle, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir une plus grande armée.

\- Très bien, fit-il.

\- Ce sont mes meilleurs hommes, avança Alamea.

\- Bien, répondit l'homme avant de se lever.

\- Une dernière chose ! S'exclama la reine.

Aragorn se retourna alors vers elle en se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Je viens avec vous, continua-t-elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez, c'est trop dangereux, veillez sur votre peuple, il en a besoin, lui conseilla Grand-Pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Car, ces hommes ne répondent qu'à moi. Ils n'écouteront pas vos ordres, termina-t-elle.

\- Comment cela se peut ? Demanda Aragorn plus qu'intrigué.

\- Ils ont été éduqué à servir le roi ou la reine depuis leur enfance, rajouta Alamea.

\- Bien, alors vous nous accompagnerez, déclara le rôdeur, n'ayant visiblement, pas le choix.

\- Et puis, vous aurez besoin de bateaux, non ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui, dit l'homme qui commençait à être lassé du ton que prenait la reine.

\- Et bien, nous avons des bateaux, lâcha la reine.

\- Quand partons-nous ? Interrogea Aragorn, obligé à se soumettre aux idées de son interlocutrice.

\- Demain, à l'aube, c'est là où la mer est la plus calme et où les pirates sont en train de décuver de la veille, ordonna la jeune femme. Je dois y aller, je vous dis à toute à l'heure sur cette même plage au coucher du soleil. Ne soyez pas en retard, sinon vous vous attirerez des ennuis, ajouta-t-elle.

Ce à quoi il répondit par un hochement de tête. »


	4. Chap 4 : Ka hookahakaha, la Célébration

_Je tiens à remercier alpahis, Urukhai4796 pour suivre cette histoire, Merci !_

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire ! Pardonnez-moi des fautes possibles d'orthographe et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La reine tourna alors les talons vers sa cahute pour se préparer à récité les textes anciens et danser. Elle commença par s'enduire le corps et les cheveux d'huile dans laquelle avait macéré une fleur : la Plumeria. Son sillage était sucré mais chaud, l'huile pénétrait rapidement dans sa peau métissée. La jeune femme coiffa ses cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne fait en bois, l'entrainement lui avait fait de sacrés touffes de nœuds dans sa chevelure interminable. Alamea après avoir passé de longues minutes à coiffer ses cheveux, se mit une fleur de Plumeria derrière l'oreille droite. Elle arrangea aussi ses peintures au dessus de ses sourcils, qui, avec la transpiration, s'étaient pratiquement effacés. La jeune femme prit alors sa couronne de fleurs et la posa sur sa tête. Elle était enfin prête pour rendre gloire à la déesse du Feu. Cependant, elle savait que c'était son dernier soir sur son île. Cette île qui l'avait vu naître, jouer, pleurer mais surtout grandir. Ce peuple auquel elle tenait, la jeune femme allait le quitter. A cette pensée, elle en a eu les larmes aux yeux. Alamea n'avait pas ou peu connue sa mère, c'est son père qui l'avait élevé. Il lui avait tout donné, mais, la jeune femme ne voulait pas être instruite, ce qu'elle aimait pas dessus tout, c'était s'entraîner à combattre des ennemis imaginaires sur la plage. Cependant, malgré ce penchant d'occupation masculine, elle demeurait tout de même une femme coquette, avec la prestance d'une reine. Ces servantes arrivèrent et la tirèrent de ses rêveries et de ses souvenirs.

« - Madame, c'est l'heure, dit l'une d'entre elles, solennellement.

\- Oui, j'ai une chose à vous dire, commença la reine.

\- Dites Madame, qu'Est-ce qui vous tourmente ? Demanda l'autre, inquiète du bonheur de sa reine.

\- Je pars demain, en direction de la Terre du Milieu, avoua la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Interrogea une des deux.

\- L'homme qui s'est échoué ici, demande de l'aide pour la guerre sur la Terre du Milieu, expliqua Alamea.

\- Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'île attendra toujours votre retour, lâchèrent-elles.

\- Merci ! Se contenta-elle de répondre en serrant ses deux amies dans ses bras. »

Aragorn, qui avait décidé de venir voir la reine pour lui demander si elle avait fait appeler les guerriers, assista à cette scène touchante. Il savait que c'était dur de quitter ses amis et sa famille pour d'autres contrées inconnues. L'homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aragorn eut un soupir de nostalgie face à cette scène d'affection. Lorsqu'elles eurent finit leur accolade, les servantes se retournèrent et virent aussitôt l'homme.

« - Eh vous ! Personne n'est autorisé à rentrer dans la chambre de la reine sans sa permission. Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Vociféra l'une d'entre elles.

\- Du calme Kailani ! C'est l'homme que nous avons recueilli sur la plage. Il ne me veut aucun mal, rassura Alamea, confuse de la situation.

\- Et bien même ! Qu'aurait dit votre père si il vous voyez ainsi ? S'empressa de répondre l'autre femme, plus âgée.

\- Il m'aurait dit que je suis complètement folle de laisser entré un inconnu dans ma chambre, et que je suis folle de partir avec lui, répliqua la reine, lassée de la situation qui ne faisait que s'envenimer.

\- Attendez dehors monsieur, dit la plus jeune en le dirigeant vers la porte. »

Le rôdeur comprenait qu'il n'était pas très courtois d'entrer dans la chambre d'une femme sans sa permission. Cependant, il voulait être sûr. Sûr de sa franchise à elle, il voulait savoir si il pouvait lui faire confiance au point de l'emmener avec lui. Après tout, certaines légendes disaient que ce peuple était des cannibales ou encore des barbares. Mais, l'homme ne se fiait que très peu aux légendes et racontars des anciens. Il en avait fait l'expérience. Il était Dunedain, et, les Dunedains n'avaient pas bonne réputation. Finalement, lui aussi souffrait de cette réputation, on le définissait comme un rôdeur. Comme quelqu'un d'instable et à qui on ne peut faire confiance, il en avait eu la preuve avec sa première rencontre avec les hobbits, où ceux-ci s'étaient méfiés grandement de lui. Grand-Pas avait dû prouvé sa valeur auprès d'eux, ce qu'il avait fait. Un son le tira de ses pensées, ce son ressemblait à un cor de guerre mais le son durait plusieurs secondes comparé à un cor. Il se dirigea alors sur la plage, tout le village s'était réuni ici, les festivités allaient bientôt commencé.

Aragorn se frayait un passage tant bien que mal parmi les hommes, femmes et enfants de l'île. Il se demanda en quoi consistait ces célébrations soudaines. L'homme connaissait pour quelle divinité elles étaient faites. S'agissait-il d'un sacrifice ? De danse ? D'épreuves demandant d'endurer des mutilations corporelles ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit à Umbar. Que ces sauvages faisaient des sacrifices humains, ainsi que des mutilations. Les femmes étaient habillées comme Alamea mais, avec moins de fleurs dans leurs cheveux. Les hommes quant à eux, étaient vêtus de pagnes faits de feuilles. Ils avaient tous des tatouages étranges dans le dos. On devinait des arabesques florales ainsi que des animaux aquatiques comme des tortues ou des poissons inquiétants. Ces peintures indélébiles étaient dessinées subtilement et finement. Aragorn se sentait un peu perdu dans cet amas de personnes dont il ne connaissait ni la langue, ni les coutumes, ni les usages. Une petite heure se passa avant que les célébrations commencent. Un nouveau son se fit entendre, cela commençait enfin.

La jeune femme s'avançait dans la lumière du coucher de soleil. La cérémonie s'effectuait au coucher du soleil car, c'était à ce moment précis ou le soleil et la lune se rencontraient, s'enlassaient puis, l'astre chaud finissait par disparaître pour laisser la place à l'autre astre, qui était rougeoyant mais, toute aussi splendide dans sa robe argentée. C 'est à ce moment que les énergies puissantes circulaient permettant ainsi, d'invoquer plus facilement les dieux auxquels on rendait honneur. Alamea avait dans les mains une énorme noix qu'elle brisa à l'aide d'un marteau. Elle récita des incantations à toute vitesse, donnant à ces textes, un caractère encore plus sacré, elle semblait comme possédée par la déesse. Sa voix était alors puissante mais aussi autoritaire, ses yeux s'assombrissaient aux paroles chantées. Son chant était ponctué de notes caverneuses mais aussi de notes de notes aigues, ce qui, donnait de l'ampleur à son récital. Deux personnes semblaient parler en même temps, mais c'était bien Alamea qui chantait ses textes anciens. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, un silence se fit le temps que des hommes s'installaient avec d'énormes tambours.

La reine commença alors à danser, elle exécutait des mouvements gracieux mais précis. Alamea semblait flottait sur la surface du sable. La danse était géométrique, ses déplacements précis, avec une ferveur qu'on ne pouvait lui prendre. La jeune femme semblait être dans un état second, elle chantait et dansait en même temps. Ses pieds suivaient le rythme doux mais puissant des tambours. Ses hanches se balançaient avec grâce et souplesse. Son regard suivait la direction de ses mouvements, racontant ainsi, une vrai histoire. L'homme n'avait jamais vu ça. Aragorn avait déjà vu les danses très gracieuses de Gimli lorsque celui-ci était saoul. Mais, une telle douceur et une telle force à la fois dans une danse, cela, jamais il ne l'avait vu. Lorsque la danse se termina, elle s'adressa à son peuple. Le rôdeur comprit qu'il était temps de dîner. Il imita alors tout le monde et se dirigea vers les tables remplies de nourriture diverses et variés. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de viande mais du poisson ainsi que des fruits et une mixture blanche qui semblait lactée. L'homme attendit alors la reine pour se servir, ne savant pas ce qu'il allait manger.

« - Vous êtes venu, dit-elle en langue commune avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

\- Oui, vous savez très bien danser, la complimenta-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

\- Merci, ce mois-ci, Pele nous laissera tranquille ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Je l'espère pour vous, répondit l'homme.

\- Pourquoi attendez-vous devant les tables ? Servez-vous ! Lui conseilla Alamea. Ce à quoi acquiesça le rôdeur.

\- Je pense que ce ne sont pas les banquets que vous organisez sur la Terre du Milieu … Mais c'est tout ce que nous avons, regretta le reine.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai une question, quelle est cette mixture blanche ? Demanda Aragorn.

\- C'est du lait de chèvre que nous battons plusieurs jours et que nous faisons macéré, quand celui-ci est devenu plus épais, nous ajoutons alors de la coprah. Goûtez, vous verrez, c'est délicieux, conseilla la jeune femme en lui tendant un bol fait de l'écorce de la noix énoncée auparavant.

\- Merci, fit-il.

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête et alla s'assoir à sa table. »

Il porta le bol à ses lèvres, une odeur agréable s'en dégageait. C'était une odeur sucrée mais aussi âcre. Cette boisson laiteuse n'inspirait pas confiance à l'homme mais, il le savait, il ne fallait en rien se fier aux odeurs. Il goûta donc le mélange, il y trouva le parfum réconfortant de la coprah ainsi que l'acidité du lait fermenté. Ses deux saveurs formaient alors un équilibre parfait et créaient un mélange acidulé mais doux par la suite. Le banquet se déroula sans encombres, les personnes présentes étaient heureuses de la danse que la reine avait exécutée afin de préserver leur île de la colère des dieux. Alamea était une souveraine aimée de son peuple, car elle était juste. La jeune femme avait appris à être juste, à distinguer le bien du mal, mais surtout, à ne pas trop être vaniteuse comme l'étaient les femmes de son peuple. Elle préférait allait marcher sur la plage et s'entraîner plutôt que d'apprendre à tresser des colliers de fleurs.

Aragorn remarqua que la plus jeune servante d'Alamea, ressemblait traits pour traits à la description que lui avait fait Maia, l'aubergiste. Une jeune femme d'à peine dix-neuf ans, brune, les yeux marrons clairs, mais surtout, ce qui la distinguait le plus, un grain de beauté au coin externe de la paupière droite. L'homme savait qu'il devait lui donné ce pendentif que lui avait confié Maia. L'aubergiste comptait sur lui pour lui ramenait sa sœur, disparue mystérieusement en mer depuis deux ans. Le rôdeur s'approcha donc de la jeune femme.

« - Bonjour, je suis Aragorn et vous … s'arrêta l'homme. En effet, la servante ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui racontait, elle le regardait, l'air incompréhensive.

Ah, vous ne me comprenez pas, se désola-t-il .

\- Si, elle vous comprend, elle a juste des absences de temps à autre. Dans ce cas là, il faut la laisser, ne pas lui parler, expliqua la reine qui se tenait à côté d'eux.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle des absences ? Cela dure depuis longtemps ? Interrogea Aragorn qui n'avait jamais vu cela.

\- Personne ne sait, nous pensons qu'elle a dû se cogner la tête avant que nous l'ayons recueilli. Elle a été retrouvée il y a deux ans de cela, nous la croyions noyée mais, elle était vivante, raconta-t-elle.

\- Hm, je vois, et, est-ce qu'elle nous entend ? Demanda l'homme ayant des connaissances en médecine.

\- Non, elle est totalement absente, elle ne voit et n'entend plus rien, expliqua Alamea. Nous n'avons trouvé comme remède que de la laisser tranquille lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, se désola la reine. Je dois vous laisser, à demain, dit-elle.

\- Oui, à demain Alamea, répondit Aragorn. »


End file.
